


Promises

by Aliea



Series: for you to live [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last of the For You To Live series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it folks the final part of this series.
> 
> I would just like to take the time to thank ever, kudo, bookmark, subscribe and comment I have received on this series, you have no idea what they mean to me :)
> 
> Right so here you go folks, time for some Johnlock fluff and hotness.

The fire crackled warmly within the harth, the orange glow the only light source within the flat. 

John sat in his chair, his head resting on his hand, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair, his other hand rested in his lap as his eyes just watched the other man in the room.

Sherlock was sat in his chair, his hands pressed together with the tip of his fingers resting against his chin, his legs crossed and his eyes closed just as they had been for most of the day.

John normally left Sherlock alone when he was like this, went to work, or called Mike or Greg for a drink at the pub down the road. But not this time, this time John sat at watched. 

He had moved four times since Sherlock had gone into his mind palace. Twice to make tea, once to go to the loo and once to eat the beef stew and dumplings that Mrs Hudson had brought up sometime in the afternoon.

At least eight hours had passed since Sherlock had sat, and in that time John just studied him.

They had been living together again for the last four weeks. John had moved his stuff in taking his old room and in that time he had only used his bed once. Most nights he spent in Sherlock’s bed, nights spent wrapped up around the taller man, the both of them sending the other into oblivion before pulling each other back again. 

Things had been good between the two of them since John had disappeared to Brighton and then to Australia, the ghost of their past, of Jason was gone, well not totally gone but put more at ease.

The trip to Australia had been hard but in the end it was the best thing he could do. He had gone to his old home, sold but not occupied so John had been able to make his way around to the back of the house to the pool, now drained and cleared away of all evidence of someone being killed there. Sitting on the exact same spot he had been in when he was last there he let his eyes close and he could smell the water as well as feel it upon his legs.

"You're ready John."

"I know." Opening his eyes he smiled and shook his head at his own imagination. The pool was full and Jason was resting his arms on John's knees as he looked up at him from the water. "You never call me John."

"No, just more proof that this is all in your head." Jason smiled and moved to rest his hands on either side of John. "But obviously your mind wishes to tell you something."

"Yeah...I...he worked it out."

"Sherlock?"

"Yeah."

"What did he work out?"

"That I loved you. That I fell hard and I never allowed myself to realise it. I loved you, hell I still love you, always will. But I love Sherlock too, he is everything to me."

"Of course he is. He saved you, countless of time, he hurt you so badly and yet here you are trying to put your past behind you and deal with your grief. And all the while you know for a fact that he is sat in Bakerstreet waiting for you." Jason lifted himself up then, his strong arms allowing him to hold himself in position as he smiled at John brightly. "You deserve happiness John. You deserve love and you have it, you have had it twice." Jason lips found John's easily, a soft brush of lips over lips.

Smiling John came back to himself his finger gently brushing over his lips while his eyes focused back on Sherlock still wondering his mind palace.

"Marry me." John whispered. "Marry me and dont ever let me leave you or you leave me." 

Sherlock’s eyes suddenly opened, it took a moment for him to adjust to the light, to focus on the real world around him, on John.

John watched him, not moving from his position just allowing the light from the fire wash the man he was so totally in love with. It lit his eyes adding a golden shine to the translucent blues and greens, while it highlighted his curls and cast shadows across his sharp features just adding to his erethreal look.

As Sherlock woke fully he looked John over his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Your back and leg must be stiff by now."

"I've moved, unlike someone I know." John said softly.

"I dont..." Sherlock moved his legs and wince causing John to raise an eyebrow. "Okay fine, I'm a bit stiff."

"Bath?" John asked as he got up and stretched.

"Please." Sherlock answered as he lent forward and hooked his finger in the belt loop of John's jeans tugging him until John had no choice but to straddle Sherlock’s lap. "But not just yet."

Sherlock’s hand found it's way to the back of John's neck and pulled him down till their lips met in an extremely sweet kiss.

Smiling John moved his hands from Sherlock’s shoulder, delving one into soft curls while the other gently ran over the side of Sherlock’s face. He moved with the man under him, returning brushing strokes of lips, as well as shifting his weight till he settled fully onto Sherlock’s lap with an ease that came with practice. Sherlock’s chair was perfect for this, it was wide allowing John's knees to slot perfectly into the space left by Sherlock’s thin frame, it's low back also allowed John to grab a fist full of Sherlock’s curls and pull back, stretching out that fabulous neck for John to have his way with. Doing just that, causing a moan to escape Sherlock’s lips, John started to kiss hungrily down his jaw, to the pulse point were he bit gently before licking and then sucking, his intention to leave a mark. 

Sherlock’s hands clenched in John's shirt, his arms tightening as his hip thrusted up ever so slightly. Smiling against Sherlock’s skin John waited for the next thrust, which came seconds later, and he circled his hips down at the same time causing the most sexual sound to come from Sherlock, before he growled and placed both hands on John's hips, holding him in place as he thrust up once again.

"The bath can wait." Sherlock’s normally deep baritone voice, now rough with lust and want said as he shifted in the chair and then in one smooth motion stood, holding John to him as John wrapped his legs around his waist.

As Sherlock carried him to the bedroom John started to kiss him with brusing force, he used everything in his arsenal, lips, teeth, tongue. He sucked, nipped and licked as Sherlock kicked open the bedroom door walked to the bed, turned so that the back of his legs touched the side of the bed and then sat so that John remained on top.

John easily untangled himself from the body he had been wrapped around only to push Sherlock onto his back and covering the long body with his own. Stilling before he lent in for another kiss John brushed back curls and just looked at Sherlock.

"Surely after staring at me all day you would know everything you need to know." Sherlock teased his hands reach up to brush over John’s face and hair.

"Everything I need to know will take a life time to gather." John pressed his head into the hands, almost like a cat enjoying the affection.

"We have that." Was the whispered reply.

"I know..." John smiled and leant down placing yet another agonisingly sweet kiss upon Sherlock’s lips. They kept it light, until Sherlock moved his hands to John's back at the same time he lifted one of his legs, braced his foot on the bed and then flipped them both, reversing their position. 

John's legs automatically lifted, one leg lifting to accommodate the weight now rest between his legs, the other hooking it's around Sherlock’s leg, holding him in place as the kiss became heated and before long they found themselves breathing hard and rutting against each other eager for friction to ease the aching hardness they were both experiencing.

"Too many....oh god....to many damn clothes!!!" Sherlock hissed as his hand tugged at John's top wanting nothing more than to take it off but not wanting to break away from John long enough to do it.

"Screw the clothes." John gasped as he lifted his hips as Sherlock pressed down. "Don't stop this...please just..." John's word's got cut off by Sherlock’s lips as the rutting increased, the both of them just losing all control to the pleasure running through them.

John suddenly arched, the muscles in his abdomen tightening as he came with a shout, his legs and arms tightening around Sherlock before he lossened his grip and pushed Sherlock from him.

Sherlock allowed himself to be moved till he stood, but he was frowning at John in concern. He was still incredible hard and wanted nothing more to return to his position between John's legs.

"John?" 

"Take your trousers off." John ordered as he stared to undo his own trousers and pushing them from his hips.

"I...what?" Sherlock asked with a frown but did as he was instructed and started to undo his trousers as John got his off and reached for the bedside table for the lube they kept in the top draw.

"I want you to fuck me." John said as he found the lube and gently threw it at Sherlock. He looked up at the taller man as Sherlock's hands stilled on his trouser. 

Smiling, John got to his knees and knelt on the bed before Sherlock and helped to take the black trousers from Sherlock’s hips and legs.

"John..."

"I know, we haven't done this before, at least not to me. But I want to, I've been thinking on it all day. And damn it Sherlock I want you so fucking deep inside of me that I wont know where I end and you begin. So please, take you damn trousers off and fuck me!"

Sherlock didn't need to be told twice. In an instant not only were is trousers gone but so was his shirt. He then grabbed the remaining piece of clothing upon John's body and pulled it up over the smaller man's head tossing it to the ground before pushing John to the bed and started to kiss down John's body, worshipping every inch of skin his lips came in contact with, biting and licking as he went. As he move down John's body he opened the lube and warmed some in his hand before running it over his fingers and reaching down to John's hole.

Gasping at the feeling of Sherlock’s fingers upon him John felt himself getting hard again, something that was helped by Sherlock placing gentle kisses along his length while he slowly worked John open. When the first long finger enter him, John fisted the sheets on the bed his body clenching slightly.

"Relax John." Sherlock breathed as he gently wrapped his lips around the head if John's cock.

Crying out John lifted his hips as he became fully hard, Sherlock simply opened his mouth wider allowing John's full length to be swallowed down at the same time that he pushed in a second finger.

"Holy fuck...Sherlock!"

"Relax." Came another whisper before sweet, light kisses started to trail up over John’s stomach and chest before Sherlock found John's lips and just started to kiss him as he fucked John with his fingers.

John didn't know when he started to beg, all he knew was that he did. He begged for more, for so much more and then cried out in loss as Sherlock pulled his fingers free.

"Sherlock please!"

"I know, I know, not long I promise!" John opened his eyes to be great to the sight of Sherlock knelt between his legs, cock in hand as he poured some lube onto himself. John watched as he moved his hand, making sure to cover every last inch before dropping the lube bottle and looking up to find John watching him.

"Marry me." John blurted. "Marry me tomorrow, or next week. But please, marry me so I never have to be without you again."

Sherlock smiled as he lent down over John, somehow lining himself up without using his hand and then ever so slowly pushed himself into the man he loved.

Gasping, his eyes going wide, John found himself gripping Sherlock’s upper arms as he tilted his hips and pushed himself up. It felt amazing, having Sherlock like this, inside of him, it was amazing. 

"I...This is how it feels for you? This...I  don't know...what is this?"

"Connection." Sherlock supplied. "With you, inside of me, I feel connected. Everything in my mind shuts down, ever apart from that, from that feeling of being yours, of being so totally connected to everything that is you. That is what I feel. And yes John, I will marry you."

The whole time Sherlock spoke he continued to push in, with those last words he was fully sheathed and John was lost. 

They both held still for a time, just staring at each other and then Sherlock rolls  his  hips slowly and John cried out as his prostate was brushed.

"Do that again!" He demanded and Sherlock obliged, but he rolled his hips the other way, again hitting the mark but more forcibly. John's fingers tighten on Sherlock's arms as he wrapped his legs around Sherlock’s slim waist and used his foot to in courage Sherlock to get moving, something Sherlock did without pause.

They found their rhythm quickly and once they did the kissing started again as did the biting and sucking.

John could feel himself started to tense up again, a feat worth taking note of as since Sherlock had entered him he hadn't once touched himself or had Sherlock touch him. But he was pretty sure he was about to come for the second time without having to.

"Close...oh god, Sherlock so close!"

"Hold on, just...damn it John I...I..." 

John grabbed Sherlock’s face with his hands and pulled him down kissing him hard just as Sherlock's thrust became erratic and hard.

"Come for me Sherlock, my husband to be."

John felt Sherlock’s cock pulsate inside of him and the look upon Sherlock’s face, within his eyes was enough to send John over the edge, ribbons of white covering his stomach and chest.

Grasping at Sherlock as the man collapsed on him, John held on. He held onto what was his everything, to the man he loved, the man that had hurt him, the man he had forgiven.

"I love you." John whispered into Sherlock’s hair. "I love you so damn much."

Sherlock rubbed his cheek over John’s shoulder and lifted his head to look at him.

"I know...I love you, please never...never doubt that."

John nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Sherlock's temple. "I wont, never."

Holding onto each other, not caring at all about the mess, the two men started to relax.

They loved each other and they would do anything for the other, they would do anything for the other to live, as long as it was to be done together.


End file.
